To Die For Them Would Be An Honour
by ghostly.soul.of.a.writer
Summary: Oneshot. Death. Naruto fights Orochimaru to save Konoha. “And you, you are not Sasuke!” I scream as I complete the seal. There is a deafening explosion and my world goes black. ‘Wait for me, my friends, I’m coming.'


**This drabble/oneshot sort of just came to me out of nowhere tonight…it started off with an image of Naruto scream at Sasuke something alone the lines of "Not one day that you are here on this earth is promised to you, so why risk it all for revenge?!" with tears streaming down his face…and somehow it tuned into this lol**

**It's my first real go at first-person perspective. It's harder then it looks in my opinion. I think I'll stick to third-person. I don't even think I've stayed in the right tense half the time…o.O**

**Un-Beta'd as usual. **

**And I guess I dedicate this to ****Dark-Sky-of-Avalon**** since she/he was the first to guess what they lyrics were in **_**In Pieces**_** and didn't request something -hands cookie to Dark-sky-of-Avalon-**

**Warnings: Death…other then that none really, no spoilers either, and less you haven't seen episode 108/109 of the anime. And it's a little all over the place o.O**

**Disclaimer: I tried to steal Sasuke and Naruto away from ****Masashi Kishimoto last night but he hit me on the head with a rolled up news paper and told me I was a bad girl…**

**Key:**

**Dobe - basically means dead last. Equal to that of moron/loser.**

**Konohagakure - Village Hidden In The Leaves**

* * *

"Do this, and we both die, dobe." Though his voice was steady and cold, even Sasuke can't keep his the panic from his eyes as I placed the last explosive tag on one of the surrounding trees. 

My heart clenched at his words. Sasuke! _No_, I remind myself, _it's not Sasuke! It's that bastard snake, Orochimaru! _

"Stop it! Stop talking like _him_! You're _not_ him! He's gone, Sasuke's gone…" I sound hysterical as tears roll down my face. I've let Sasuke down. I've let Sakura down. I've let _myself_ down! I couldn't save him in time… Sasuke, my one true friend, is no longer here – Orochimaru has seen to that. Before me lays Orochimaru in Sasuke's body; his legs are torn to shreds - so much so, that even Kyuubi would take a while to heal them. He lies there hopelessly. Staring at me through Sasuke's blood red eyes. Stolen eyes.

"Dobe…Naruto…" Sasu - _Orochimaru's _voice_ is _soft and pleading…it's almost loving and caring. I've heard the same voice before: when Sasuke protected me from Haku, all those years ago…as he 'died' in my arms; it's the same voice…

I'm hyperventilating now. Almost choking through my sobs. Dulling I feel myself fall to my knees, my exhausted body unable to keep me standing any longer. I just kneel there on my hands and knees, hyperventilating and sobbing. I'm a strong Shinobi – strong in stamina, strong in will – but friendship has always been a weakness and Sasuke's friendship even more so.

I hear Sasuke's voice once again calling my name softly.

"Stop it! Please…" My voice is scarcely above a whisper.

I'm so tired, so numb.

I close my eyes but open then almost immediately as I see images of my fallen friends.

Orochimaru, who had finally taken over Sasuke's body, had launched an attack Konohagakure earlier this very day. Many of Konoha's ninja's had died while fighting the Sound ninja's, but Orochimaru and his newest Sound Four had been the one to slaughter those closest to me…Sakura, Iruka-sensei, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Ero-sennin, Tsunade-baasan…they're all gone…

Kakashi-sensei is still back in the village fighting, as are Neji and Gai-sensei. I hope they're still alive…

After Sakura died in my arms, I lost control and my world went red. Everything blurred, I dimly remember Kyuubi's spine-chilling laugh. After a while, my vision slowly cleared and I saw again, only now I stood bloody and panting over the Orochimaru-infested body of Sasuke in the middle of a forest clearing. My left shoulder bloody and torn, a huge gaping hole in my stomach slowly healing.

I just stood there. Staring at Sasuke's bloody and destroyed body. Slowly memories returned to me I remembered the red chakra leaking from my body, Sasuke's face sneering at me, asking me if I really thought the demon could help. We fought, insults and punches flow back and forth, and then slowly our battle moved itself away from the village. I remembered Orochimaru's mind games, using Sasuke's body and voice against me. It was then I started crying, I think. I'm not quite sure how it happened, but somehow I had managed to slash his legs to bits and it was then the battle ended…but the mind games continued.

For a long time Orochimaru had laid there, his breath coming in short pants as he added insult to injury. He used Sasuke's voice and memories against me trying to break me, destroy me.

It worked.

I stood there crying for what I'm sure was hours…but it can't be hours, the sun's still up…more mind tricks?

Eventually I made I choice – I had to kill Orochimaru. Only that meant killing Sasuke, my best friend. My _first_ friend.

I was too tired, to numb, and to weak to kill the bastard by hand, so instead I had settled for using the last of my explosive tags instead. Which left me where I was know, weakly crying on my hands and knee's, begging the old snake to stop playing those pathetic mind games…Sasuke had always been my weakness after all…

Again I hear Sasuke's voice calling me again. Oh god, why cant it just stop?! I can't take much more…

"Stop it!" I scream. My tears have slowly formed a small puddle on the ground, slowly mixing with the blood and dirt. "You're not Sasuke! Sasuke's gone! _Everyone's_ gone! You've stolen everyone from me! Why can't you just leave me alone? You do you still torment me?"

I've stopped crying now, but my voice is hoarse and shaky as sobs rack my body.

I hear Sasuke talk again, but this time it's not Sasuke's tone of voice. This voice - although still Sasuke's – is evil. Pure evil. And its filled with a dark coldness that even Sasuke wasn't capable of. "Ha, Sasuke always said you were weak. See, demon, friend's get you know where. All they've done to you is weakened you and turned you into a sobbing mess, and all you've done for them is caused their deaths." His voice was still cold and evil, but it still holds a hint of panic. Maybe it's another mind game…does he not already realise I've been broken for a while now? My mind has been numb of all feelings save for guilt and sadness for hours now…

He's laughing that creepy laugh of his now, but I barely hear it – my visions blurring again.

"No…no, it's not my fault!" I can feel my hysteria and panic rising again.

Orochimaru's laughing once again – his laugh is so unlike Sasuke's…

"Yes, demon brat," The snake sneered, his voice was loud and clear in my ears, "it is your fault. After all, you the one that couldn't stop Sasuke at the Valley of the End three years ago, weren't you? If you had, I would never have been able to take over Sasuke's body, now would I?"

My heart clenches once again at his words. He's right, I am the reason that they've all died. It's all my fault…

My arms can't take it any more so I let myself fall to the ground. I'm so tired, but I can't sleep yet, I still have to set of the tags. Even if I can't change the past, even if I can't bring back those who've died, I can still save my village form Orochimaru.

"Going to jut curl up and die are we, demon brat?"

I start to laugh, I have no clue why, I just do. I laugh and laugh for what I'm sure must be five or so minutes. Slowly I start to stop and my hysterical laughter dies back into sobbing breaths.

"What are you laughing at?" Orochimaru snaps, the panic is evident in his voice again.

"Panicking, are you, Orochimaru? I will never give up, even if it means sacrificing my life." My eyes flutter shut but this time I see no friends dying, all I can see are blurred silhouettes against a blinding white light. Am I dying?

"Set that off, dobe, and we both die. Could you really kill me? Could you really kill yourself; what about becoming Hokage?" My breath hitches again as Sasuke's voice come back in full force. I guess Orochimaru really is scared of death.

"To die saving my village is an honour. All the past Hokage's have risked their lives for Konohagakure, and to join them in death knowing I have saved my village from evil slime like you is also a privilege." My voice is louder and clearer then I though would be possible in my current state as I slowly raise my hands to form the seal that will set the tags off.

"And you, you are not Sasuke!" I scream as I complete the seal. There is a deafening explosion and my world goes black.

_Wait for me, my friends, I'm coming._

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are welcome, as are flames and criticism…just, flame nicely ok? Flames burn, you know. Lol**

**It's a little all over the place because Naruto wasn't thinking quite straight. He was broken mentally because of all the mind games and taunts from Oro.**

**I don't hate this but I don't love it either. It was just something I had to get outa my head.**


End file.
